Waves
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: Its been ten years since Will first became the captain of the Flying Dutchman and in her desire to help Elizabeth to be happy, Jack Sparrow's wife Evangeline decides to talk to Calypso and things only go from bad to worse so Barbossa is called to help her
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years After the death of William Turner**

Elizabeth Turner buttoned up her daughter's coat. The little girl pulled on her tri-corner hat and smiled. Her blond hair was messed about from where Elizabeth had fixed it up nicely but the child couldn't care, she was going to meet her father for the first time in her life.

"Will dad be happy to see me mummy?" she asked.

"Of course Alissa darling," Elizabeth replied to her daughter.

"Why do we have to leave before the sun comes up?"

"Because then we will be sure to see daddy as soon as he arrives." Elizabeth took Alissa's hand and they walked outside into the darkness. It was half an hour's walk to the beach where Elizabeth and Will swore to meet every ten years. Elizabeth wanted to her daughter to see the green flash at dawn so they had woken up well before sunrise. Together to two girls walked out of the house yard and up the hills to the peak where they would watch Will arrive.

Alissa began to sing the song that Elizabeth had taught her, the song of pirates:

"_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die." _

Just as she finished the final verse they arrived at the top of the hill and Alissa looked up at her her mother who smiled and looked up at the horizon. There was a flash of green light and a ship appeared. Alissa ran to the edge of the cliff and looked out. On the ship's mast was a man searching the land, when he saw the two people on the cliff he smiled.

Elizabeth walked to the edge of the cliff and stood with her daughter as the ship beached and Will jumped off. Elizabeth touched her daughter's shoulder.

"Come on," she said. They walked down the path to the beach. As soon as Elizabeth's feet touched the sand she rushed over to Will who picked her up in his arms and spun her around. When he put her down he stared into her eyes and couldn't draw his gaze away.

"You are as beautiful as they day I left you," he whispered. Elizabeth laughed and kissed him hard.

"Meet your daughter," she whispered. They broke apart and Will looked at the young girl who was staring at him with a smile on her face. "Alissa," Elizabeth whispered.

"DADDY!" Alissa squealed and she rushed up and hugged her father.

"My darling daughter," Will murmured. Elizabeth watched with a smile on her face. Behind them the Flying Dutchman was preparing to sail.

"Sunset William!" a man called.

"Yes father!" Will shouted back. He stood up and put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and took Alissa's hand.

"Alright time for breakfast," Elizabeth said. "Our cottage is half an hour from the beach." Will smiled and the family started walking up the path from the beach and down the hills to their cottage.

* * *

**Six Hours Before Sunrise**

Moonlight spilled into the cabin of the ship onto the two bodies asleep on the bed. One of them rolled over revealing her sea blue eyes, filled with worry. She sat up and stared out at the moon, her hair falling back over her shoulders and brushing the face of the man beside her. He sat up, and blinked at the woman.

"Darling?" he said. The woman looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Will and Elizabeth," she replied.

"Evangeline-"

"I know Jack, I know, but this time it's something different."

"What?"

"Elizabeth'll age and Will won't," Evangeline whispered. Jack sat up and looked at her sympathetically.

"There's nought that we can do about that love," Jack told her while her played with a strand of her wavy black hair. Evangeline smiled and took his hand in hers.

"What if there was something we could do?" she asked him. A smile played on Jack's mouth.

"You mean...talk to Calypso?" he asked. "We'd need help, we'd need Barbossa and Will."

"We could get Elizabeth and have it like old times." Evangeline smiled at Jack. "And just think, if we were to trick Barbossa then we could get the 'Pearl' back." That did it, Jack's brown eyes lit up and a plan formed in his mind. He took both of Evangeline's hands and grinned at her cheekily.

"Thankyou love, I just got and idea," Jack explained. He kissed Evangeline swiftly on the lips and leapt out of bed. He rammed his tri-corner hat onto his head and pulled on his coat.

"Jack, what are you doing?" laughed Evangeline.

"Changing course," her husband replied.

"Darling don't wake Rose up."

"I'm not going into the back of the cabin, I'm going up to the wheel, Mr Gibbs must be told of our destination." Evangeline shook her head as Jack left the cabin.

So much had happening the past ten years since they had defeated Cutler Beckett. They had lost the Black Pearl to Barbossa, they had stolen one of the navy's ships, they had retreived Gibbs from Tortuga and had raised their daughter under the Pirate's code.

Their daughter had aquired her father's dark brown hair, her mother's deep blue eyes and both of their attitudes rolled into one. Rose Sparrow was a dangerous individual and she was only nine years old. The pirates of the world would have to look out when she got older.

Evangeline threw her blankets aside and jumped up out of bed. She pulled on her own coat and hat and tied on her belt with sword and pistol. She walked out of the cabin and climbed the staircase to see Jack and Gibbs poring over a map.

"Elizabeth lives there and if we want to catch Will then we had better start there first," Evangeline told the two men.

"Right...what she said," Jack barked at Gibbs. "Then we find Barbossa, so that I can get my ship back." Evangeline shook her head as Jack whipped out his compass and looked at it.

"Which way Jack?" Evangeline asked. She peered over Jack's shoulder to see the compass stop and point east.

"We have a bearing Mr Gibbs, East!"

"Aye, aye Cap'n," Gibbs replied. He moved to the wheel and turned it. Jack and Evangeline looked at each other and smiled.

"We haven't seen them for ten years," Jack said.

"I know and that's why I'm excited," Evangeline replied. She walked away and climbed up the mast and stood there staring out across the ocean.

Jack stood beside Gibbs and looked up at Evangeline with softness in his brown eyes. Gibbs looked at him and smiled, Jack looked sideways at Gibbs and frowned.

"What are you smirking about Mr Gibbs?" he barked.

"Nothing Captain, just... better not let any of the crew see you smiling like that or they'll think you've gone soft," Gibbs replied.

"Do you know my one regret about Rose?" Jack asked, veering off subject.

"No Captain."

"It is Evangeline's too, Rose wasn't brought up on the Pearl." Jack turned and looked at Gibbs. "That was what we wanted, for our child to be raised on The Black Pearl."

"Jack, Rose isn't properly raised yet, you still have a lot of her life to teach her pirate ways on the Pearl." Jack nodded and looked back up at Evangeline.

"We both love that ship, I think it eats Evie more than it eats me," Jack murmured. "Gibbs!"

"Yes Captain," Gibbs replied jumping from Jack's bark.

"Don't tell anyone what I just told you," Jack said in a softer tone. "Leastways the crew." Jack swaggered off leaving Gibbs shaking his head.

Jack climbed the mast and stood up beside his black haired wife. Together they watched the horizon in silence until Evangeline turned her eyes on Jack with a mischeivous smile. Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then laughed and smiled.

"What be you wanting love?" he asked.

"How are we going to get our ship back?" she asked him with a seductive smile. Jack groaned and turned away.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Evangeline took a few steps along the pole until she was right beside him. She ran a finger up his arm and kissed his cheek. Jack wouldn't look at her but Evangeline could tell from the look on his face that he was trying very hard not to give in, it was taking all of the great pirates will power.

"If you don't tell me then I suppose I can always find somewhere else to sleep," Evangeline whispered, she stuck out her lip in a seductive pout and pushed Jack's shoulder so that he was forced to look at her. He turned his brown eyes away from her blue ones and gulped.

"Love, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Evangeline moved closer to him so that their faces were less than and inch apart. She touched his face with her finger and then rested her forehead against his.

"You know I don't like surprises Jack," she breathed. Jack looked surprised.

"I thought you loved it when I surprised you," he said. Then his eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Evangeline. "I'll tell you when dear William and Elizabeth are in the vicinity, since they are going to help."

Evangeline pouted and stared at Jack who chuckled and then kissed her so Evangeline was forced to wrap her arms around his neck and stop pouting.

Down below them Gibbs and another man watched them with amusement.

"At least the captain is happy," the man said.

"Yeah, get back to your station Mason," Gibbs barked.

"Aye sir." Mason walked off chuckling and Gibbs shook his head.

"We had better arrive soon because I am in need of some sleep," he muttered.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**

**Hey guys i forgot to add this on the last chapter, 'i do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does, i do own Evangeline and any other characters not in the movies, Hazel2Eyes owns Elise'**

The family of three sat at the table and ate breakfast while little Alissa chattered away to her father who listened intently. Elizabeth watched them and smiled, it was terrible that Alissa could only see her father sometimes, afterall Elizabeth was still the Pirate King but she had no ship or crew so she couldn't take her daughter out and show he the ocean and the amazing world of piracy.

"Alissa please let your father rest, you can talk him to death a bit later, go out and play darling," Elizabeth chimed to her daughter.

"No it's alright, she is full of interesting stories involving sea turtles," Will laughed. "I suppose you tell her Jack's stories all the time."

"She loves them. Especially the one where he saved your life."

"Of course." Alissa was pulling on her hat and coat by the door while her parents were talking.

"Don't stray too far from the house," Elizabeth warned.

"I won't mum." Alissa rushed outside with her toy sword and pistol and giggles filling the air behind her. Elizabeth looked at Will who's eyes were dark with thought.

"What is it Will?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"I was thinking about my curse, I wonder if Calypso would let me out of it if I continue to ferry souls properly?" Will replied, more to himself than to anyone else.

"I don't know." Elizabeth took his hand and sqeezed it. "We could always try and find out."

Out of the house Alissa was playing around near the river, pretending to fight Davy Jones and his mutant crew when she saw people on the horizon. There were four of them, three adults and one child. Alissa watched them for a while and then rushed back to the house as fast as she could shouting "MUM PIRATES ARE COMING!"

* * *

The people on the horizon were in deed pirates but of the good kind. When Evangeline saw the young girl run and heard her calls she began to laugh. 

"I think we may have frightened a young child and given away our position," she whispered to Jack.

"The element of surprise has left us, we must attack with full force," Jack replied. His daughter was swinging from his arm and when she heard him and looked up.

"But I thought we were going to see friends," she said. Jack looked down and couldn't help but smile at the innocence in Rose's eyes.

"They are friends, friends who helped us clear the seas of evil," Jack told her. "They can take a joke so we planned to burst in with sword's drawn, but there's no point now."

"Jack! We were not going to burst in and frighten them, we were going to knock!" Evangeline exclaimed. "Stop filling her head with ill manners."

"Uh Cap'n, I think our visit has been announced to the right people, thank the lord," Gibbs interupted looked across at his captain. Jack turned his head to the horizon where two people who they remembered were standing and watching them arrive.

"What do you know?" Jack called loudly. "The Whelp finally learned not to trust to easily!"

"Jack? Is that you?" Elizabeth called.

"Aye, love, it is!" Jack called back. "Evangeline and Gibbs too!"

The little girl, Evangeline could see, was hiding behind her father's legs. Elizabeth looked at Will and they started walking up to meet with their old friends.

"Elizabeth!" Evangeline exclaimed and the two friends hugged.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Elizabeth said as they broke from their embrace. Rose and Alissa were staring at each other worriedly. Elizabeth looked down at the young girl who was half hiding behind the dread-locked pirate's legs. "Oh you have a daughter!"

"Her name is Rose," Evangeline told the fair haired woman.

"She looks a lot like Jack, this is Alissa." Elizabeth pointed to her daughter who had come out from behind Will's legs and was trying to talk to Rose. Rose smiled and came out from behind Jack and the two girls began to talk.

"She looks just like you," Jack noted. "Well dear William, how is immortality treating you?"

"I wish the curse was only for ten years so I didn't have to go back," Will replied.

"So you don't thank me for saving your life then?" Jack asked.

"Of course I thank you for that. I just don't like not being able to be with my wife and daughter." Elizabeth and Evangeline shook their heads at their husbands and turned to Gibbs.

"Hello Mr Gibbs," Elizabeth said.

"Hello your majesty," Gibbs said, with a small bow.

"What brings you guys here?" Will asked making the two women turn to look at him. A smile formed on Jack's face.

"We've come to help our King in her time of need," Jack smirked. "We plan to remove Calypso's curse." Elizabeth and Will stared at him with gaping mouths.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're going to remove Calypso's curse," Jack repeated, his smiled fading. "Don't you want us to?"

"Of course we'd want you to..." Will replied.

"But?" Evangeline asked, knowing that he was going to add one.

"But, it isn't possible."

"It will be when you have the greatest pirates on the seas helping you," Jack told him. "At least let us tell you our plan."

"You're going to have to talk to Calypso," Will pointed out.

"Yes, obviously, that's the bit that worries me," Gibbs said.

All the while the two young girls were watching the adults talking with a lot of interest.

"Can we help?" asked Rose. Jack started and stared down at his daughter.

"Most definatly not," was Elizabeth's answer. "We were all almost killed so many times in our adventures on the seas."

"But we want to help," Alissa whined.

"No way!" Evangeline said looking at the two girls. "We do not want to see you hurt."

"What would we do with them if we don't bring them?" Jack asked looking at the two women. They glared at him.

"They are not coming," the two friends said with glares around at the men.

"Jack has a-"

"Jack's got nothing," Evangeline cut him off. "They aren't coming and that is final."

* * *

**Somewhere on the seas...**

"Hector!" the woman shouted, running across the deck. "Hector!" The woman stopped running and folded her arms. She had long black hair with a fringe that covered her eyes, her hair seemed to shimmer a dark blue colour under the moon. She wore a loose shirt that hung off her left shoulder and her black pants had a leg ripped off, she wore no shoes.

"Hector where are you?" she yelled. She looked around and couldn't see anyone so she started walking towards the helm. As she climbed up the stairs a man stepped out of the cabin. He had a grissly beard and matted hair and a monkey sat on his shoulder.

"What are ye wanting Elise?" he asked.

"There you are," Elise replied, she slid down the banister into the man's arms. "I felt evil," she murmured to him.

"Evil?"

"Eviller than Davy Jones if that helps." Hector Barbossa raised and eyebrow and let go of Elise.

"What kind of evil?" he asked as he climbed the stairs to the helm.

"Evil that could destroy everything we hold dear," Elise replied as she followed him up the stairs.

"What do ye want me to do about it?" Barbossa barked at her.

"I want you to start sailing towards the nearest port," Elise retorted. "We have to find Jack-"

"We will not be having Jack Sparrow on my ship."

"With all due respect, The Black Pearl is Jack's ship, Hector." Barbossa pushed Mr Cotton away from the wheel and put his hands on it.

"This ship is in my command so I am captain so it is my ship," Barbossa replied. Elise put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You may be a better captain than Jack but it's still his ship," Elise snapped. That did it, Barbossa looked at her with a smile.

"What port then?" he asked.

"Tortuga."

Barbossa stared at Elise then smiled.

"Tortuga it is, then we will track down Jack Sparrow and handle this ... Evil." Elise smiled and rushed down the stairs and climbed up the rigging. She sat on the mast, deep in thought.

"Just like old times," she whispered to the wind.


End file.
